A Freak Like Me
by RUDEBOY fanfiction
Summary: Mileena had a lonely existence until she freed Skarlet from captivity and thus began their torrid affair. Together, they fulfill their needs/desires and set out to defeat their enemies, especially Kitana and her allies. M rated for extreme violence/cruelty, severe adult content, and the graphic deaths of characters. Not for the faint of heart.


In Outworld, you couldn't tell if it's night or day. The sky always looks the same- grey with a hint of purple illuminated by the yellowing moon with a red glow from many of the realm's active volcanoes. Not to mention the occasional thunder storms. It's been like this ever since Shao Kahn took over and corrupted the entire world from top to bottom, constantly adding new landmass to his domain through his many conquests via Outworld's dominance in the Mortal Kombat tournaments.

Death surrounds you in Outworld, you eventually grow used to the stench of decay. Wars are constantly being fought between the various races here and it leaves human/inhuman carnage all over the land. Children go missing from their homes, sometimes their parents are murdered in front of them, making them orphans. Sometimes, other worlds invade in hopes of dethroning the emperor, installing martial law and reigning in Outworld's inherent lawlessness and so far, they've all failed perilously.

This kind of enviroment can shape the psyche in many unimaginable ways. It can take a person with a good heart and make her cruel, selfish, profane, violent, bloodthirsty and devoid of empathy. You can see it in the eyes of Outworld's denizens.

It was an uneventful night when a young orphan, a blue eyed adolescent girl with black hair and clad in a beige peasant dress, was out foraging in the living forest, looking for rotten wood to build up a fire to cook with. Laurel knew to stay away from the vines of the living trees because once you get caught by their wooden tentacles, you might as well kill yourself and the trees were watching her every move intently.

Aware of her surroundings, she was well about her way picking twigs and rotted branches off the ground when she suddenly stopped and started listening to the sound of silence, it was coming for her. Something aside from the trees were watching her and she can sense it. Laurel dropped her amassings and ran for her life and out from behind the trees, lumber and hedgerows leaped a horde of flesh eating Tarkatan scouts- about 3 in the entire group and to them Laurel was as good as a tenderloin.

They gave chase, those hell-spawned barbarians, with their blades drawn from their arms and drool oozing from their shark-like mouths. Fortunately for Laurel, this wasn't the first time she was hunted, she knew how to evade tarkatans and could probably write a book on the subject.

She dove down under the huge exposed roots of a tree and clawed her way to it's center as her predators surrounded the trunk and began slashing at it with their blades, unknowing that this very action could wear down or break their precious arm blades, Laurel is banking on that inevitability and would just wait them out patiently.

The hunters were fierce in their attempt to slash away their wooden obstacle, growing more and more furious with each passing moment. Out of the shadows flew a sharp projectile, which struck one of the tarkatans in the back of his bald head, killing him instantly. The others stopped as he slumped to the ground lifeless.

Out of the darkness stepped a woman. A woman with the physique of a fitness model, clad in a very revealing purple ensemble, a mask over her mouth, soul searching golden eyes and shoulder length black hair.

The other 2 forgot about Laurel very quick and set about avenging their brother, attacking the dragon lady with reckless abandon but were no match. She ducked their swipes and struck them with surgical precision. Her weapons, sais as sharp as meathooks, appeared in her hands from out of thin air before she briskly used them to stab and gouge at her opponents.

The woman made easy work of the 2 beasts. Handily killing them and she made the task look easy.

Laurel felt safe and crawled out from her hiding spot to greet her savior.

Standing before the mysterious woman, Laurel held her hand out, hoping to make the fighter her friend.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Laurel."

The woman did not give her name and did not shake Laurel's hand. She just looked at the girl and laughed.

'Wha...What's so funny?" asked Laurel, something did not seem right about this woman. She was growing worried and began to back away from her.

"Do you want to be my new playmate?" The woman asked Laurel as she began to impose over her. Laurel's worry turned to fright at the sound of the woman's twisted voice and she happened to forget how fast her twitch fibers worked. The woman grabbed her by her neck before she can react and lifted Laurel off the ground as she screamed bloody murder.

"My name is Mileena." the woman growled as she dangled Laurel by her neck. Mileena removed her mask and Laurel's screaming intensified. She saw Mileena's mouth, filled with yellowing razor sharp teeth just like the previous monsters. She would get a much closer look as Mileena grabbed the back of her littled head and shoved her face into that mouth.

Mileena's chompers ground and tore at Laurel's delicate face as she screamed and pleaded for her to stop. Unfortunately for her, once Mileena tastes your blood, you've become her meal.

Mileena briefly held Laurel out to gaze at her. Laurel's face was completely de-fleshed, her facial muscles shredded and one of her blue eyes was missing. "Let me go Mileena, Please!" Laurel pleaded as she gushed blood.

Too bad, so sad. Mileena's mouth gnawed at her face again, until the screaming stopped. Her razor mouth mined further into Laurel's head as chunks of brain flew into the air.

Mileena dropped her and she started running away with her face and part of her head ripped off. Laurel had no face, she had no eyes, her lower jaw was gone and half her brain was shredded. Her head looked almost like a pumpkin busted open but she ran from Mileena, driven purely by instinct, she may even be dead already.

Mileena disappeared into a purple aura as she watched the adolescent girl corpse run away with no sense of direction. Then, she flew out of the sky before what was left of Laurel, landing a sky kick into her fragile chest. Laurel fell to the ground, screams and blood trickled out of her throat hole as Mileena began stomping on her violently until she finally died.

Mileena was doing all this out of pure entertainment, a thrill killing. It's in her blood, literally.

As she reveled in her cruelty, Mileena's ears perked up. She heard something that piqued her interest. The sound of soldiers marching, horses snorting and wagon wheels turning.

From an opening in the woodline she saw them, The Brotherhood of Shadow, the undead army of the Netherrealm has arrived in Outworld, in full force. Are they still allies of Shao Kahn? doubtful, Quan Chi always had an agenda.


End file.
